Harry and Titania Snape
by Helen Nurse
Summary: Instead of Harry being a Potter, he is born to Lilly and Severus Snape, and he has a twin sister whom is the chosen one to defeat Lord Voldemort. After Lily and Severus are killed on All Hallows Eve, Harry and Titaina are sent to live with their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. However, that idea is soon squashed by Minerva. [Snape/Lily parents] Professor Potter, Professor Black
1. Chapter 1

It was dark that night. Severus and Lily stayed at home on All Hallows Eve, just like they did every year. They laughed as they watched the twins Titania and Harry fly about the house. The toddlers flew on the toy brooms that James, Lily's one-time boyfriend, gave them for their first birthdays earlier that year. The happiness they shared that night was so complete that it was almost pre-determined that it would be shattered.

Soon after Harry and Titania were put to bed, Severus saw the Death Eaters find their house.

"Lily! Grab the children and run!" He yelled, searching for his wand. Before he could find it, he heard the high-pitched laugh.

"You fool! Did you think you could protect her?"

Severus turned to face Voldemort. "Leave my children alone." He blocked the door, hoping he'd give Lily enough time to get away with their babies.

Voldemort laughed as he killed Severus Snape, destroying the man that had both eluded his people and refused to ally himself with the Dark Lord.

When Voldemort walked up the stairs, he had all of his followers wait outside the house.

He laughed as he killed Lily, who'd begged him to spare her babies. He saw the twins in their cots, sitting up looking at him. They both had their father's black hair, and their mother's green eyes. He decided to kill his future opponent Titania Lily Snape first, then her weakling brother.

He whispered "Avada Kedavera." The green light that shot form his wand seemed to ricochet from one child's forehead to the other before returning to hit him in the chest where his heart resided. The house seemed to implode from the magic within.

The wards fell, and the Death Eaters gasped as they saw the destruction. When their Lord did not exit the house, they panicked, leaving the house abandoned.

When James and Sirius came by later that night, they gasped as they saw the destruction. James screamed his heartbreak as he held Lily's still form.

Sirius shook James's shoulder "Prongs, there's nothing we can do but take the kids to Albus."

"And what good will that do? Lily is dead." James spat bitterly.

"Harry and Titania are alive, and they need to go with their godfather." Sirius reasoned, knowing that James should be the one to raise Lily and Severus's children.

"No." James said, refusing to look at his godchildren. "Albus can protect them, because I won't. I'm going after the bastard son of a squib that betrayed Lily." He stood up abruptly, setting Lily down gently, before apparating away from the house that held the bodies of his former rival and the one woman he'd ever loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid found the twins crying in their cribs later that night. He borrowed Sirius's motorcycle, and flew them to Privet Drive in Little Whinging. dismounting the bike, he greeted the two people waiting for him. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall."

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he looked at the twins sleeping in the basket.

"No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them. There you go." He passed the children to Dumbledore, who showed them to Professor McGonagall.

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are." She protested as they began to walk towards house number ten.

"The only family they have." He set them down on the front steps of the house.

"These children will be famous. There wont be a child in our world who doesn't know their names."

"Exactly. They're better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready." He went to place a letter in the basket when McGonagall held back his hand.

"No. I will raise them as my own, and as a muggle until they are ready to go to Hogwarts. Albus, I resign as Professor of Transfiguration, Deputy Headmistress, and as Head of Gryffindor House. I suggest Mr. James Potter takes my place as Head of House, and find someone to become the next transfiguration teacher. I am adopting these two, and you won't be able to find me. This is good bye, Albus. I will see you when my children become your students."

Minerva McGonagall then picked up the basket containing the two toddlers, and walked over to the side of the road and held out her wand. Seconds later, a purple triple-decker bus pulled up to the curb. Minerva walked onto the bus and left Hagrid staring alongside Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, speechless at his former Deputy Headmistress's actions.

* * *

"Leaky Cauldrun, please." Minerva said, after paying the fee to travel on the bus.

Once she'd arrived, she woke Old Tom, the Barkeeper, and had him open up a room for her. After spending a sleepless night watching her children sleep. 'The poor, wee bairns,' she thought. 'They don't even know that their parents are gone.' she cried silently, knowing that her children would be forced to become heroes and public figures by the time they were students.

Once the morning came, she took the children to Saint Mungoes to check the cuts on their heads. When the Medi-witches told her what was within the cuts, Minerva asked "Is there anything you can do?"

"No, marm. But the Goblins do. I know most people avoid them, but they are the only creatures that can do this without hurting the children."

Minerva wasted no time Flooing herself and the children to Gringotts. She walked up to an old friend of hers among the Goblins of Gringotts. "Griphook, may I have a word?"

Once Griphook closed the door on the consulting room door, he said "What do you need, Minerva? I was in the middle of a profitable transaction."

"I need you to remove soul fragments from the cuts in my children's heads."

"Very well. Stand back." Griphook looked first at the boy, then placed a fingernail on his cut. The child whimpered as Griphook seemed to pinch a piece of black smoke, which he placed into a glass jar. He then repeated the process with the girl, doing the same to her. He then took from a small vial from his pocket , and dripped three drops of liquid into each bottle. When the smoke inside the jars dissipated, he said "I have repaid my debt to you for all time. I hope to do business with you again in the future, Minerva."

"Thank you Griphook, and I do have some business to deal with considering Identity changes."

"Oh?"

"Dumbledore was going to leave these two with the worst possible people. So, can you get me an identity as a Muggle, along with these two?"

"I will. Would you like for me to also withdraw a substantial part of your family's vaults for transferral to a Trust Fund in one of our Muggle Branches?"

"Yes, and some money for me to have with me now."

Griphook nodded. "What would you like to be known as?"

"Minerva Stewart."

"And the children?"

"My grand children, Harry Severus Stewart, and Titania Lilly Stewart."

Griphook nodded. "And their parents?"

"Disappeared while the children were being watched by me one night."

"Very well. That should be enough information to go by. Do you require anything else?"

"A house in Maybrind, Scotland. No magic whatsoever on it. The place has to have a large yard behind it, and a cottage big enough for three adults. "

"Consider it done, Miss Stewart."

"Mrs. Stewart. My husband died in the Second World War. I raised our son David on my own in London, where he met Danielle Prince."

"Very well, . "

* * *

When Griphook returned with the papers, he handed them to Minerva along with a billfold. "This is Muggle money. Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes. One of my best friends as a child was a muggle. I'll be fine."

Griphook chuckled as he held out a key "Here is the key to your farm's house. And this is your account at the Royal Bank of Scotland." he handed her a file. "This has a list of investments that you've bought and they will pay out good sums of money to give you a steady income. It also has a trust fund for you to purchase certain items you will need on the farm. There's a young couple that live on the next farm over, and you might want to meet them." Griphook smiled.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't, Minerva. I just hope that the twins will be safe." he shrugged. "They mean a lot to us Goblins. Teach them to be kind. That's all we ask."

* * *

Once Minerva left Diagon Alley, she went to the nearest bus station, and traveled by bus to Maybrind, with the children seated beside her. She found her way to their house, and happily entered after seeing the wheat wreath on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When Minerva awoke the next morning to find two pairs of green eyes looking at her she said "Hello, you two."

"Hewwo." Titania replied quietly.

"We wan bweakfas." Harry demanded.

Minerva chuckled as she stood up. "Alright, but let's go get dressed first. We will have breakfast in town before we buy what we need for our little farm."

"We has a farm?" Titania exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes." Minerva smiled as she saw the excitement in her daughter's eyes.

"Wiv a cow and chickens and horses?"

"I don't know about any horses yet, but maybe if you are very good."

"What's your name? An' where's Mummy?" Harry asked, not quite as excited as his sister about the farm idea.

Minerva's eyes watered, before the tears began to fall from her eyes. "Oh, my darlings, I'm so sorry." she hugged them very tightly before saying "Your mummy and daddy were killed by a very evil man two nights ago. They told me that if they died I would care for you."

"Would you wike for us to call you Mummy?" Titania asked Minerva, looking up at the older witch as she hugged her.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Minerva replied.

* * *

As the years went by, the Stewart family made friends with Michaela and Conor Neufeld. They had moved from California when Michaela published her first best-selling novel _Gone with the Faeries_. They had two children of their own, a girl named Helen, and a boy named Robert Sherlock. The Neufelds and the Stewarts grew up together, with either Minerva or one of the Neufelds watching them as they played in the fields. The four children were the same age, and were the closest of friends.

* * *

As Minerva and Michaela sat in Minerva's kitchen, watching the four children play with Conor, Michaela asked a question that had been bothering her for a long time. "What happened to Harry and Titania's parents?"

"They were murdered, and the man who killed them disappeared." Minerva said bluntly.

"Were they your son's or daughter's children?"

"They were my former students' children."

"Oh. I'm sorry. They must have been very close to you."

"They were at that." She chuckled as she watched the children play in the sun. "I spent seven years teaching both of them."

"Where at?" Michaela prodded, happy that her friend was finally beginning to open up about her past to her.

"A small, private boarding school in Scotland."

"Seven years... private boarding school in Scotland... you're a witch, aren't you?" Michaela asked, finally putting together the pieces. "Don't worry." She assured Minerva after seeing her look of panic. "Conor and I are magic too. We met at the West Coast Witch and Wizard Academy of North America as teens." she giggled. "We were both second years when we were put in the same Charms class. It wasn't until almost two years later we found out that we both liked each other." Michaela blushed like a strawberry, recalling how they finally figured out that they loved each other.

Minerva smiled, thinking about Severus and Lily. "You two were made to be together. Just like Harry and Titania's parents."

"Who were they? And more importantly, who are you? The only Minerva I know of from Hogwarts was Minerva McGonagall." She stopped, and stared at the older witch. "You're her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ohmygod. Oh. My. God. I've been living next door to one of my heroes. Wow." Michaela was practically bouncing as she sipped her mug of tea.

At that moment, much to Minerva's relief, Conor brought in the four shrieking ten-year-olds. He saw the look of excitement on his wife's face and signed 'are you ok?'

'I'm fine. Minnie is Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts! We've been hiding our magic from her, fearing her to be non-gifted, and she's one of us!' she signed back excitedly.

"Wow." Conor said once he comprehended what his wife meant when she signed. "I'm surprised, but only a little, Minerva. I have a picture of you with my grandfather from when you visited the States in the fifties. I can see it now. You were in traditional witches robes, with a tall, pointy hat with a wide brim." He smiled. "I'll get their lunches ready, Michaela? Come help me. Minerva can watch the kids.

* * *

Minerva was happy to be able to be fully herself that final year before Harry and Titania were to go to Hogwarts. She traded spells and potion recipies with Michaela, and helped Conor with some of his Transfigurations that he wasn't overly confident on. Then, in May, came letters to Helen and Robert.

"Minerva?" Michaela called as she stared at the owl sitting on her table.

Minerva ran over to the house as fast as she could. "Congratulations, They will get a fine education there."

"But my babies will be gone for most of the year." she cried into Conor's shoulder.

"But they will be among the best of their class. I would know. I worked there once."

Michaela nodded, sniffling as she dried her eyes. "I just didn't want them to grow up so fast."

"I know." Minerva hugged the crying witch, hoping that the letters for Harry and Tatiana would arrive sooner, rather than later.

* * *

On July thirtieth, came a knock on Minerva's door. Michaela opened it, since she and her family were celebrating the twins's birthday.

"Hello, My name is Professor James Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Are you Minerva Stewart?" A tall, handsome man with unruly black hair and square glasses asked.

"Hold on a moment." She said politely before bellowing inside the house "MINERVA! THERE'S A PROFESSOR FROM HOGWARTS TO SEE YOU!" She smiled politely, and motioned for him to come in. "She'll be here in a moment." She grinned, knowing it would be a shock for the professor to see his former teacher living as a muggle.

"About time! I've been waiting all mornin' for the sod to show up!" Minerva declared as she marched into the room, the twins following her. "So, who did Dumbledore find fit to replace me?"

"Professor?"


End file.
